The Seven Deadly Sins
by CrossXross
Summary: An spy has been discovered in Atlas and the Spec-Ops as well as all specialists are tasked with capturing him before he reaches the people he works for.


**The Seven Deadly Sins**

**One – Shot**

**This one is just a one shot that's more or less a crossover with Nanatsu no Taizai, the reason for the technicality is that I'm not going to insert characters, places or even abilities. Just the concepts. As such I didn't put it as a crossover.**

* * *

Clover Ebi stepped into the room prompting all the specialists inside to quiet down, behind him the rest of the Ace Ops entered and the stood to the side as he walked to a holographic screen in the front of the room

"Welcome to the Ace Operatives Mission Room, specialists. My name is Clover Ebi, current leader of the Ace – Ops and from now on, your commander" He stated calmly and eloquently "You may wonder why are we in the need of so many specialist…" He pointed out "The reason is this…" he said before moving a document in the holographic screen and expanding it, inside it was the image of a short boy with tan skin and freckles on his cheeks with black hair and hazel eyes. He wore an olive coat with a white collared shirt underneath.

"This is Oscar Pines" Clover stated "As of yesterday he has been identified as a spy that has been collecting information on Atlas security for the last year, and since then he escaped with a stolen bullhead in direction to Argus and a team of four specialist went to capture him" His expression turned grim "The specialists are currently receiving medical attention and the last information received indicated that he was making his way into mistral" He finished

Then one of the specialist stood up "Permission to ask a question, Sir" She requested

"Permission granted" Answered Clover

"Do we know for who is he working?" She asked

"Yes…We do" Clover said with a grimace "And that's the true reason you all have been called" He said while changing the holographic screen to show seven profiles. Upon seeing the profiles many people in the room gasped and a certain dusty old crow looked up

"The Seven Deadly Sins, General Ironwood's last project" He stated, his voice wavering a bit "Seven criminals that were giving the option to either be part of a special unit or to accept the death sentence for their respective crimes" He continued "Each of them were originally students of Beacon Academy which were later revealed to be criminals by General Ironwood himself and at the end tried to make a coup in Atlas before General Arthur Watts revealed their plot" Moving to the screen he touched one of the profiles expanding it

"Ruby Rose, Age 20, The Sin of Greed. She is the youngest student of beacon ever, managing to enter at the young age of 15, her most defining characteristics are her black hair that turn red at the tips and her silver colored pupils. She served as the leader of the Seven Sins for three years since reaching the age of 16. Her semblance is Scatter, she can move at superhuman speed as well as turn into a bunch of rose petals, while in this state she is unable to be touched" Clover explained

"Her weapon as well as the weapons of the other seven were originally average Huntsman weapons until a secret project between Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina and Ruby Rose changed that; All of their weapons have been enhanced beyond the techniques of the current time, so much so that they are all currently classified as Treasures. Hers is Divine Scythe: Crescent Rose" Another touch showed a video of Ruby using the scythe on a Goliath "Aside from its mechashift into a High caliber sniper rifle, it is also capable of the ability classified as Bane, it consists of channeling a special energy that seems to be an antithesis to Grimm to make itself a larger blade or to even throw flying slashes" The video showed her as the blade of the scythe suddenly turned white and much bigger, which she then used to decapitate the goliath

One of the specialist gulped and a crow smiled

Clover then change to another expanded profile

"Next we have Yang Xiao Long, Age 22, The Sin of Wrath. She is the daughter of the leader of the Branwen Bandit Tribe. Her most notable characteristics are her lack of an arm and violet eyes that turn red when angered. Her semblance is Cruel Sun, it makes her capable of augmenting her capabilities and the heat around her the more hits she takes. She has become immune to high heat and the last recorded limit is a top temperature of 400° C. Her Treasure is Dragon Gauntlets: Ember Celica, a gauntlet and an arm that shoot primarily shotgun rounds and can also attach mini bombs to what she punches" Clover said before pulling out a Video of Yang against a Grimm horde "Her Treasure has the ability classified as The Sun Dragon" Her gauntlet and arm lit up on fire that then took the shape of two roaring dragons that bit into the Grimm at the same time she punched them, killing them faster "She can form the jaws of a mythological creature in her arms as well as…" Then a group of Sphinx appeared making Yang turn on her semblance before punching the air launching an eastern dragon that erased them from existence, leaving a three-meter-wide trench on the ground "Launching them"

Clover then moved on to another profile ignoring the shivering specialists

"Next, Weiss Schnee, Age 22, The Sin of Pride. She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Her most notable characteristics are her white hair and a scar that run vertically over her left eye. Her semblance is Glyphs, this makes her capable of multiple effects that as reported by Specialist Schnee are limited to Directional Movement, Slight time manipulation, Energy and Dust Manipulation as well as summoning defeated foes"

As one the specialist relaxed as they knew the limits of the Schnee Semblance

"However, Weiss Schnee was reported to have the ability to summon ALL slayed foes, up to and including drones and huntsmen"

And then they started shivering once again, one even whimpered

"Her Treasure is Royal Rapier: Myrtenaster, other than being a dust rapier that helps her use of dust in combat it also has the ability Dust Witch" Clover then pulled a video of Weiss against Atlesian Knights, she then made a move similar to pulling a rope before the AKs broke apart as the dust inside them was forcibly pulled out "She is able to manipulate dust in its inactive form"

The least trained specialists openly gaped at the simple but horrifyingly efficient power

Next Profile

"Blake Belladonna, Age 22, The Sin of Sloth. Daughter of the Chief of Menagerie. Her most notable characteristics are her Faunus traits, cat ears, and Amber colored eyes. Her semblance is Shadows; she can leave a shadow copy of herself or replace herself with anything on her range of sight, even dust. Her Treasure is The Katana of Shadows: Gambol Shroud, when sheathed it is a cleaver and when unsheathed a cleaver and a katana that also has a gun and can turn into a kusarigama if needed. Her Treasure's ability is One with the World, it turns her unrecognizable by Human and Faunus senses unless she touches you or you touch her, this ability is passive and activates the moment she isn't inside line of sight. Fortunately, she can still be recognized by technologic methods"

'_But technology can be hacked' _went unsaid

Next

"Lie Ren, Age 22, Sin of Lust. One of the last two survivors of Kuroyuri. Notable characteristics are his magenta eyes and a pink streak in his hair. His semblance is Lotus, the ability to manipulate or sense human or even Grimm emotions. His Treasure is The Blades of Harmony: Stormflower, a pair of blades attached to guns that can be launched and retracted through wires. Their special ability is Nirvana they can turn living beings, including Grimm, into wood by being stabbed by the blades"

Clover stopped to take a drink and looked at the reactions of the specialist to the video currently playing.

Horrified faces all throughout the room

He couldn't blame them, seeing a certain Grimm adoring cult being turned into wooden statues with just a scratch was disturbing, to say the least

"Continuing we have Nora Valkyrie, Age 22, Sin of Gluttony. The second survivor of Kuroyuri. Notable traits include a huge appetite for pancakes and a tendency for explosions. Her semblance is Lightning Rod which allows her to absorb electric attacks to boost her power as well as to control and produce lightning. Her Treasure is Hammer of the Gods: Maghild, a Hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher and an air bike, it generally attracts lightning during storms, this energy is stored inside of it which then results into its ability One Thousand. When activated this ability releases all stored lightning into her and then increases its own gravity a thousand times making any strike fatal"

The specialists paled at the video of her creating a canyon

"Finally we have the most dangerous of the list"

The specialists looked at Clover in disbelief

"Jaune Arc, Age 22, Sin of Envy. Notable traits include a red sash and as well as a generally tall disposition. His semblance is Boost, originally known as Aura Augmentation, it gives him the ability to enhance the Aura Regeneration, Aura Defense, Aura Capacity, Strength, Speed, Natural Regeneration and Semblance Power of himself and anyone he touches. Every single of The Sins originally had normal levels of Aura but Arc augmented them until they were high enough that they can use their semblance for 5 days straight and as he can boost his own regeneration until his aura regenerates in milliseconds he can use his without stop due to his effectively infinite aura reserves and it is believed that since the Sins betrayal and murder of General Ironwood and Professor Pietro Polendina he has been increasing his capacity even more"

'_It really got worse!'_ mentally yelled the specialists

"His Treasure is The Sword of Punishment: Crocea Mors. A blade and shield that he can somehow attract to himself and call from anywhere, it can extend shield range with hard-light Dust and create gravity pulses, together they can turn into a two handed Great Sword with the help of hard-light Dust and can also increase the weight of the blade with the gravity dust. Its ability is Charge, the sword and shield can store Aura inside them which can then be released as aura or as a bright yellow light that devours everything in its path, the current registered release was when he only had five days to charge"

The specialist could only watch as Jaune Arc created an explosion of one kilometer where everything was eradicated

"Our main objective is to capture Oscar Pines before he gets to one of the seven, in case of failure we are to eliminate the Sins and retrieve their treasures for study before they reach Atlas" Clover looked around

"Any questions?"

* * *

**END**

**Would you go?**

**All the crimes were fake. Ironwood made them up to tie them to Atlas**

**Just to present to you the concept, if anyone wants to use the situation presented on this fanfiction, do it. As I'm now I'm busy with other stories so if another writer takes this off my hands… well thanks.**

**Also a few hints**

**Ren – Lust for Vengeance**

**Yang – Protective Wrath**

**Blake – Sloth from her Responsibilities**

**Weiss – The Pride of a Schnee**

**Ruby – The Greed for Salvation**

**Nora – Gluttony for Chaos**

**Jaune – Envy of the Powerful**

**BTW still working on the other stories**


End file.
